Network visualization programs or systems generally illustrate connectivity of network devices through basic node and link connections. Current network visualization systems present graphical views of the many components and/or devices found in data centers or enterprise networks. However, current graphical representations of such networks are not particularly intelligent in a manner that provides a readily understood representation of a network. The disclosure addresses the Internet-centric problem and/or graphical interface problem of how to present complex network topologies to users in a manner that is easy to comprehend.